This disclosure relates to fishing lures. In particular, this disclosure describes a jig that mimics the look and motion of bait fish.
Fishing with jigs, otherwise known as jigging, is common. In general, jigs are artificial lures that are designed to produce a darting, jerky motion when drawn through the water. The motion of the jig attracts fish. Jigs can be jigged vertically, cast and retrieved, or trolled, and can be effective for attracting a wide variety of fish in both fresh and salt water. Many efforts have been made to improve the effectiveness of jigs. In general these improvements relate to improving the motion of the jig and/or improving the look of the jig. A jig that mimics the look and action of a live bait fish may be desirable.